beybladenetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyanmic Clasher
Large portion of this sample Beyblade come from Beyblade Fanon Wiki Face Bolt The Bolt depicts a dragon face, representing the Xiaolong of the newer Xia Dynasty. There is text engraved into the face which when translated says "XIAOLONG". Crystal Wheel The Dynamo Wheel is a translucent blue made of Corundum Crystal, encrusted with Helix Energy. It is a circular wheel with scale like blades rotating clockwise around the Beyblade, allowing wind to collect around it while spinning improving attack power. The spikes only lift downwards while in its normal mode making it appear as if it is upside-down. While in normal mode it uses the centrifugal force of the air collected with the spin track and itself to send power to the Chrome Wheel, causing both wheels to glow bright blue, allowing for brute, forceful attacks. When switched with the Chrome Wheel it faces upwards and optimize for defensive and evasive maneuver, allowing Xiaolong to duck and weave while aiding the Tip and Track. Chrome Wheel The Xiaolong Chrome Wheel is a circular wheel that matches the scales of the Crystal Wheel with a wing like design that circles around the top of the Beyblade on two sides that wrap around the crystal. The Crystal is wrapped with a dragons head while the opposite side has a tail like design completing the dragon like Wheel. The wideness is between each wing notch and crystal wheel scale is set to make the power behind every attack different, making the other Beyblade unable to adapt. Using the Crystal Wheel, the Chrome Wheel can be empowered through centrifugal force that optimizes for complete attack power using the wind collected from the tip and track. The wind collected also increases density as it comes from the tip upto the Chrome Wheel, so the blades can rub against the air and generate static electricity or heat to create fire or lightning. 4D Tip N:D is with a ball of nuclear energy covered by see-through metal. This lets Atomic Ra shoot blasts of nuclear power at the opposing bey like Vulcan Horuseus's ability. It is golden with bright green stripes. It weighs 8.6 grams. Ability: Flame Veil: *When an opponent comes in contact with Clasher for a long period of time, the wheel's spark will begin to engulf the opposing Beyblade with fire *The bey cannot be harmed by fire based attacks. Moveset Crimson Dynamo The Chrome Wheel draws centrifugal force from the Crystal Wheel causing it to glow bright blue, representing its incredible single rotation and attack power. While moving at extreme speeds this moves allows Xiaolong to maintain incredible strength, but outbalances the amount of wind power gathered. The wind density is so high that it rubs against the Chrome/Crystal wheel and generates a blue flame that covers Xiaolong. Dynamic Vortex:The Wind collected by the spin track is sent up around the Beyblade constantly, this move allows Xiaolong's Crystal Wheel to expand the amount of wind to about a meter around itself in an offensive or defensive wheel of shattering wind. The static picked up by the friction of the wind against the stadium charges Xiaolong with electricity densify the wind and stun anything that comes into contact with it. Dynamic Dash While in Normal Mode; Xiaolong uses a sum amount of collected Spin Power to increase its rotation and ultimately move extremely fast. The XF Tip Allows it to control itself while being able to unleash powerful attacks or a barrage. While in Crystal Wheel Mode; the move still causes Xiaolong to move extremely fast but is now optimized for being able to dodge and make sharp turns without loosing stamina or control. The flat tip has a high amount of friction with the Beyblade that gives a static jolt to its speed and the blue glow from the Crystal Wheel makes it appear as if Xiaolong is moving as a single bolt of lightning. Finisher Clasher soars into the sky and collects all the heat in the air on the way up. This is released in an extreme explosion of fire, the fire lit sky erupts into a storm that summons a dragon of lightning. The blue flurry of dancing flames combine with the dragon and dive down upon the opponent, causing them to disappear with the thunderclap.